


Martha's Guide To Love and Lust

by DarkIKnowWell



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Childhood Friends, Consensual, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just....I love Martha, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Pairings, She Deserves Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIKnowWell/pseuds/DarkIKnowWell





	Martha's Guide To Love and Lust

She hadn’t planned on falling in love with the sad, soulful sleepy head, no, of course she hadn’t. Rather, she was trying to just help the boy out with his sign. She knew that she should’ve just stopped when she realized he wasn’t learning quickly, and that it would waste all of her time yet for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from being drawn back to him constantly. Like a moth to a flame, her friends would say. She just couldn’t keep away from him.

It took her a few years, a few years to finally realize it had to stop. It was hurting her to see Morit off, every girl and every guy she knew having at least a pity crush on the guy. She knew she wasn’t good enough. She was told she wasn’t good enough. First her parents, then some people she met a few times. The Reform boys. All of them telling her she wasn’t good enough so why would she even try to get with Moritz Stiefel.

Their weekly lessons would go by quickly, most chatting now, since he had learned almost everything about signing in the five years that she had been helping him learn. And every single time, her heart would just drop as Moritz spoke about the girl he was falling for. She just had to nod along and smile, because she couldn’t just come out and tell him that she was completely and utterly in love with him, that would be messed up on her part, especially seeing how happy he was talking about this girl.

The true final straw came when he said he was going to ask this mystery girl out. She swore she could feel her heart shut down as he said that. But once again, she smiled through the pain, asking him when he would do it, and wishing her luck. She swore she saw a glimpse of something sad behind his eyes but she was just reflection her sadness onto him was what she decided was happening. She spent that night crying, holed up in her room until her father came in, which only made her night worse. 

The following day at school was hell for Martha, her mind so caught up on Moritz that she couldn't ...feel ...anything. She was so stuck on this that as she even saw her friends, her eyes began to water as she fell into Thea’s arms, Anna gently playing with her hair. She explained everything to them, how she had spent this past year trying to get over him, explaining that she never could and then she finally ended it with “ I’m in love with Moritz Stiefel”

What she hadn’t noticed was that Moritz was nearby, nearing her to speak to her about something, something he had been meaning to tell her for a while. So as he saw her crying into her friends arm after signing that, all he could do was stare in shock. He just stared and then started to back away in absolute shock

That night, Martha texted Moritz telling him that she could no longer spend the time after school with him, her schedule was busy. It was a lie, of course, and they both knew it. Martha spent her afternoons in her home, her father holing her in. The only type of interaction that she did have was these days with Moritz. He wouldn’t have it. He texted her back asking her for one more day, one last study session, a goodbye to their seven year ritual, and she agreed.

She made it to his house, the first break in the ritual, which kind of set her off. The next was that Moritz was nowhere to be seen. For a solid minute, she thought he was pranking her, that he had somehow found out about her crush on him and he had drawn her there to tease her with whoever his new girlfriend was. But then, she saw him. He was all decked out, very nicely. He had a bouquet of flowers and was sitting with a little stack of pictures, flipping through them carelessly. 

“Remember when we were little Martha?” he signed, looking up at her for the first time, turning the photos to face her. They were all of them over the years, from first days to first bruises. Everything they had gone through together was in those photos. 

“ We were so little, so happy, care free” he said, a small smile spreading across his face. Martha couldn’t help but smile too. She was still a little caught off guard from the situation but sat next to him

“Yeah. We sure were something. We always used to do everything together”. She looked at Moritz with a smile and then the impossible happened.

He kissed her.

He pulled away almost immediately, face flushed red and hands shaking as he signed sorry but Martha just laughed and kissed him. Once they pulled away, both of them just sat in silence for a bit. 

Everything changed after that, friends became a couple. Then a marriage, a kid, a dog and a home later, they never forgot when a sweet wish became reality.


End file.
